Chasing Pavements
by xxsezaxx
Summary: After the phone call from the hotel, Andy is a little suspicious as to why Luke was there. So Andy decides to run her own investigation, the only outcome being a broken heart, a car accident and Sam Swarek picking up the pieces... Set from S02EP06.
1. Suspicions

Summary: After the phone call from the hotel, Andy is a little suspicious as to why Luke was there. So Andy decides to have investigate, the only outcome being a broken heart. Set from S02EP06.

I not own Rookie Blue or its characters.

**Chasing Pavement**

**Chapter 1; Suspicions  
**

**So writing a fanfic from a TV Show is new for me! I hope you like it and please review!**

I'd just got back from the Black Penny, having had quite a few drinks with the other rookies. Luke wasn't home, that was a huge shocker. He was always coming home late, working on a big case he always said. I was growing tired of coming home to our apartment alone, waking up alone, eating alone. I noticed the phone was flashing, there was voice message left. I clicked the play button and poured myself a wine;

"Mr. Callaghan this is Macy from the head office of the Edinborough Hotel, wanting to inform you that you left your credit card here hope to hear back from you soon to pick it up." I wasn't fully listening to the message so I played it back again. After listening to it for a second time I wondered why and when Luke was at the Edinborough hotel. I'd have to ask him tomorrow morning when I see him at work, there was very little hope of seeing him tonight.

I checked my phone and noticed a text from Sam;

"_Sleep off that hangover McNally, don't want have to haul your sleepy ass all over the place tomorrow ;)"_

I laughed and sent him one back;

"_Goodnight Sam, you know me, I'll rock up with only seconds to spare before parade starts :)"_

I didn't expect a reply so I quickly got changed into my pj's and jumped into bed, sleeping alone for the fifth night in a row now.

But who was counting right?

My alarm went off at 7am, the beeping continuously blaring in my ears ordering me to wake up or be late for parade. I rolled over and found the space next to me empty, but a briefcase lay on the seat. Luke must've come home this morning and went for a run; I jumped in the shower and got dressed. Hoping to catch Luke and ask him about the hotel before he left for work again.

I'd just gotten dressed once Luke came in through the door, wearing his usual jogging gear. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek;

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't come home last night. This case is really big, potentially the biggest I've had in a while." He said while undressing and getting in the shower.

I nodded and smiled, told him that it was okay. Just like I always did.

"Hey, when were you at the Edinborough hotel?" I asked

"Why?" Luke asked

"You left your credit card there." I replied

"Oh, maybe you can pick it up for me when you for a day at the spa." Luke said

"Seriously?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Surprise." He said

"What, that is so nice of you!" I said. Feeling guilty about the thoughts I'd been having about our relationship lately.

"I feel really bad actually; I should be getting you something this is your first day back on the job." I said

"Let's get married." Luke yelled from the bathroom

"Uh, we are." I replied

"Yeah, I don't want to wait. Let's go to city hall next week, throw a big party afterwards. What do you think?" He said sitting beside me on the bed.

"Well I think the girl in me says I don't have a dress." I said

"Okay, let's get one. Come on"

"Are you okay?" I said a little skeptical.

"Yeah, I'm great. I just don't want to wait anymore"

"o-okay yeah, what the hell! Sure let's do it." I said throwing my hands in the air and kissing him.

The McNally in me twisted and turned the conversation Luke and I had this morning in my head over and over. The way that Luke seemed a little defensive to answer my question about the Edinborough Hotel made me a little off edge. I immediately felt guilty about thinking these thoughts, instead I thought about how sweet he was to pay for me to have the day at the spa.

I'd gotten to parade early this morning, wanting to leave the apartment as soon as possible so that I could juggle the events around from this morning in my head. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize most of the rookies and other police officers had arrived, including Sam.

"...Earth to McNally." Sam said while waving his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him, his gorgeous brown/black eyes were boring into mine.

"What were you saying?" I said to Sam

"I asked how your head is? And how the hell did you get here so early?" Sam said with that smirk of his.

"Head is fine, and I didn't want to be late." I said with more snarky than intended, he just interrupted some important thoughts. I didn't have the chance to apologize though because Best walked in to start parade.

"Tonight is open house so I want you all cleaned up and here but 1900 hours. Super intendant Elaine Peck, will be joining us tonight as well, I'm hoping that um, you know, she'll like what she sees. Keep your noses clean today, make me look good out there."

Best told us our pairings and I was a little disappointed to hear that I wasn't paired with Sam today, but Oliver instead. I thought of Oliver as a big brother, I knew I could trust him in a life or death situation. But working with Sam always made my day, and our professional relationship always kept the job interesting.

We walked out of parade and I grabbed Tracy before she went off with Swarek;

"Luke wants us to get married next week." I said in a rush.

"Are you serious? Next week? That isn't much time." Tracy said with a confused look on her face.

"I know, we just decided on something really small." I said.

"We'll talk more about it tonight at the Penny? Don't want to keep Swarek waiting." Tracy said.

"Yeah sure, see you tonight." I said while hurrying to catch up to Oliver, no doubt inpatient to get his morning pancakes.

"So McNally, you're with me today. Should be fun." He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at sarcasm and quickly made a detour to say goodbye to Luke. I was about to knock on the door when I heard slightly raised voices, that belonged to Luke and Jo.

"It was a moment of weakness Jo; it's never going to happen again so just let it go. Knowing Andy she is most likely already suspicious about the hotel." Luke said in a rushed whisper.

_What does he mean suspicious about the hotel? I thought._

"So you're saying that night meant nothing?" Jo said back.

_You're saying that night meant nothing?_

I didn't want to hear anymore, I walked away and ran towards the cruiser where Oliver was no doubt getting annoyed about my timing.

"Sorry, had to check on something" I said

"That's okay McNally; we just have less time for pancakes." Oliver said.

I rolled my eyes, typical Oliver always thinking about food.

Oliver and I were eating our pancakes at our favorite diner, I was lost in thought and I was sure Oliver was talking about something.

"McNally? You listening?" Oliver said trying to get me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought." I said

"Anything on your mind?" Oliver said with a concerned look on his face.

I didn't want to discuss what I'd just heard with Oliver; rather I wanted to ask him a favor. I needed to check if there really was a spa reservation for me at the Edinborough Hotel, or in fact Luke spent the night there with Jo Rosati.

"No, but there is something I wanted to ask." I said

"Shoot." He said

"I need to make a quick detour to the Edinborough Hotel, I know its downtown. But it's important." I almost pleaded

"Okay McNally, drop me off back to the station. I have paperwork to do anyway and it doesn't look like there is much exciting happening today." He said

I was beyond thankful that he didn't ask questions, I made a note to myself that I owed Ollie big time.

Once I dropped Oliver off at the station, I noticed Sam getting out of his cruiser looking extremely bored.

"Oi brother, what happened to partnering with Nash today?" Oliver yelled

"She got reassigned to help out Jerry, looks like I'm solo for the day." Sam yelled back a little annoyed.

"I've got some paperwork to do; perhaps you can assist McNally in whatever she needs to do." Oliver said with a hint in his voice.

_Damn him, there is no way I can go now. But this will be my only chance._

"Sure, can you let Best know for me?" Sam said

I didn't hear Oliver's reply because I was too busy having an internal battle with myself in my head.

"McNally, you know the rules. I drive." He said with a wink

I grudgingly got out of the driver's seat and walked to the other side.

"Jeez McNally, you're a whole bucket of sunshine today." Sam said

Was he trying to piss me off?

He noticed my silence and asked where to.

"Edinborough Hotel." I replied without not even so much as a smile. I wasn't in the mood for Sam's remarks and I really just needed to get this whole mess sorted out.

Thankfully Sam didn't question me either and the rest of the ride remained in comfortable silence. My mind however, was in complete turmoil. My overthinking had gone into hyper drive. Questions such as;

_Did he cheat on me?_

_Maybe he just needed Jo's advice on what spa package to buy me?_

Just kept swirling around in my mind, all of these possible scenarios kept popping into my head, but none of them seemed rational, they never would until I got my answers.

We finally arrived at the hotel, and I quickly jumped out of the car.

"Do want me to come in with you McNally?" Sam asked

I shook my head, there was no way I could do this in front of Sam, especially if the lady confirms my suspicions and I need a moment to calm down.

I walked to the head office and noticed the lady at the front desk, her nametag said Macy. Just the lady I was looking for really.

"Hi, My name is Andy McNally I was just wondering what day and time my spa package was scheduled for?" I asked.

"Sure ma'am let me just check the database." Macy replied.

"Ah, sorry miss but we do not have a schedule appointment for a McNally." Macy replied

I started to panic then.

"Ah, maybe it's under Callaghan?" I said

Macy checked again.

"No, sorry. Are you a relative? He left his credit card here." Macy said with a confused face.

She handed it to me, and I almost left. But there was a question that I had to ask, and was willing to use my badge to get the answer.

"Was detective Callaghan here with anybody else? Booked under the same room?" I asked

"We cannot give out that sort of information miss." Macy said

I flashed my badge,

"Look lady if you don't give out the information I need I can arrest you for obstruction of justice or withholding evidence." I said to her

With that threat Macy began furiously tapping away at her keyboard.

"A Mr. Luke Callaghan was booked under a private room with a Miss Jo Rosati, paid for by credit card." Macy said.

I merely nodded and thanked her; the information had not yet sunk in. I walked back to the cruiser, lost in thoughts and possibly in shock. Luke and Jo stayed at this hotel together one night, perhaps it was for a case?

But what did Jo mean by asking "So you're saying that night meant nothing?."

**I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions please do so include it in a review! By the way what did everyone think of the first episode of season 3? Let me know I'd love to hear your opinion! :) **

**xxSezaxx **


	2. No Denial

_**Hey guys, I was sooo happy with all the reviews i got for the first chapter! Thank you for all the feedback!**_

_** I may respond to a few, but here is the second chapter! **_

_**Enjoy!**  
_

_Previously on Chasing Pavements:_

_But what did Jo mean by asking "So you're saying that night meant nothing?."_

* * *

Chapter 2: No Denial

S.P.O.V (Sam's point of view)

Nash had been reassigned to Jerry for the rest of her shift, so that left me flying solo. I missed McNally on days like these, she always filled the silence and not for one second was I bored with her. It was one of the main reasons why I didn't rush to Guns & Gangs for the next undercover op. Andy McNally always kept me on my feet; she was just a magnet for danger.

I drove back to the barn to drop off Nash, I spotted Oliver's cruiser pulling up the same time I did.

Maybe they brought someone in for booking?

I only spotted Oliver getting out of the cruiser; he spotted me as well with a confused look on his face.

"Oi brother, what happened to partnering with Nash today?" Oliver yelled

"She got reassigned to help out Jerry, looks like I'm solo for the day." I yelled back trying not to show my annoyance of riding solo.

"I've got some paperwork to do; perhaps you can assist McNally in whatever she needs to do." Oliver said with a hint in his voice. He also had the look, the look that told me I should be worried about whatever Andy was about to do next. I took the hint loud and clear and quickly asked Oliver if he could let Best know for me.

I looked over at Andy and chuckled internally; McNally thinks she is allowed to drive?

"McNally, you know the rules. I drive." I said with a wink.

I was trying to lighten up whatever mood Luke had put her in; I noticed that a lot lately. How she didn't seem her chatty self, and then she had a look of loneliness in her eyes. Those times I just wanted to hug her and let her know that I was here for her, especially since her prick boyfriend wasn't.

She unwillingly got out of the seat and practically broke the door slamming it shut; now this is a side to Andy that I don't think I have seen. It must be serious, I thought to myself.

"Jeez McNally, you're a whole bucket of sunshine today." I said.

No reply, she merely looked away. I went back into Swarek mode;

"So, where to McNally?" I asked.

"Edinborough Hotel." She said.

Edinborough Hotel? Now why did that sound familiar? Sam thought.

I started the cruiser and made my way downtown, I didn't question McNally. This was obviously serious; I could tell her mind was in overdrive. Something was ticking inside that head, and I really wanted to find out. But I'll just be there for her when she needs me, just as I always am.

* * *

A.P.O.V (Andy's point of view)

The trip from the head office back to the cruiser seemed like years, as though my footsteps were in slow motion. My heart felt like it was shattering with each step I took. How could he do this to me? How could I be so stupid and not see the obvious attraction between them? I'm a cop and I can't even see what's going on right in front of my eyes.

I took a breath before opening the door, I could see outside and Sam was nowhere in sight. He must be getting a coffee from the diner across the road, I sat in the cruiser and waited for him, trying as best I can to compose a straight a face for when he returned.

I was waiting for at least five minutes before he finally got back in the cruiser, I was anxious to get this day over with. So that I could get drunk with Tracy tonight and bitch about what a complete lying cheat Luke is. Of course I couldn't go jumping to conclusions before I got it out of either one of them, and I was hoping it would be Luke to tell me.

He handed me a coffee, he always knew how I liked it.

"Are we done here Andy?" Sam asked me.

_Andy? He used my full name?_'

"Yeah Sam, I'm all done here" I said to him, trying to muster up a smile.

We drunk our coffees in silence, today had been a slow and quiet day. As if the criminals in the world gave me the day off, just so I could begin my own investigation. If Sam thought I was silent before, it was nothing compared to now, we cruised the streets in semi-comfortable silence. Shift was almost over and we were called back to the barn for a quick status report.

I really didn't want to face Luke, so I practically leaped out of the car and ran for the locker rooms. I sped past everyone and texted Tracy to meet me at the Penny, as soon as possible. I'd just gotten outside when I saw him, with her.

I couldn't believe it; they were hugging each other behind the wall. I felt sick, I felt my sides clench up giving me the clear sign of needing to throw up. I ran around the corner and threw up in the rubbish bin; I felt someone's hands on my forehead and holding my hair back away from my face.

When I was finished and done hyperventilating I could tell Sam was concerned, I knew he wasn't leaving without an explanation.

"Andy, I understand if you don't want to tell me what's going on. But I'm worried McNally. You've been acting strange all day, barely spoken to anybody. You have that look in your eyes when you're just completely shut off from everyone. I may not seem like I care all the time, but you've got me worried McNally." Sam said

"I'm fine Sam, just ate something off for lunch is all." I said

"McNally, you and I both know that you didn't eat lunch." Sam said with that ridiculous smirk on his mouth.

I was out of excuses, but i certainly wasn't going to say anything to Sam until i had proof. "Honestly Sam, don't worry about it. I'm going to the Penny for a drink, you coming?" I asked while walking away.

I didn't hear a reply but he followed anyway, I was desperate to see Tracy. She always knew what to say.

Once I entered the Black Penny, I immediately spotted Tracy beside Jerry at the T.O table. I didn't want to interrupt them, but I really needed Tracy, I needed her to tell me that I was imagining things and that there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this.

"Hey Trace, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Of course, I'll be back soon Jer." Tracy said

I walked over to an empty table, ordered a shot of tequila and waited to for the right words to come up.

"Are you having second thoughts about getting married?" Tracy asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, I mean, yes. Look Trace, I don't know where to start." I said, struggling to say it. If I said it out loud then that makes it seem so much more real than it is.

"Take your time Andy, I'm not leaving." Trace said

God what's wrong with me? This is Tracy, she'll help me. So why can't i just say it?

I ordered another shot, and I finally said it.

"So this lady from the hotel called this morning and told me that Luke had left his credit card there so when I asked him about it he said he had bought me a day at the spa and I was so surprised and happy but then I felt suspicious as to why he was all defensive *takes a break to drink the shot* and then this morning i went to say goodbye to Luke and I overheard him talking with Jo and he said something about "it's never going to happen again" and then Jo was all like "So that night meant nothing?" *takes a breath for another shot* and so i decided to do some snooping and I went to the hotel to get his credit card for him and ask if there was a scheduled spa day set under my name. There was none. So I asked who he was staying with, I kind of had to threaten her but i got the information anyway."

*Huge breath.

"Tracy, I think Luke cheated on me with Jo." I said finally.

Tracy sat there in shock, and I'm guessing trying to absorb all of the information i gave her. She continued to look at me, and then order three more shots.

"Oh Andy, are you sure? Have you confronted him about it?" Tracy asked

"No, I don't know how. You're the only person I've told about this." I said while having all three of the tequila shots. I don't think Tracy minded.

"Do you want to stay at mine tonight? Until you can talk to him tomorrow?" Tracy asked

"Yeah, thanks Trace." I said. I was really grateful for the offer, even if i wouldn't be seeing him tonight I couldn't stand being in that apartment alone.

The rest of the night was spent pulling Luke and I's relationship apart, weighing the pros and cons, how he treats me. Everything was laid out on the table, and that table was a dead body and we were performing the autopsy. I couldn't help but smile when I pictured the body as Luke's; it was the tequila talking of course.

By the end of the night I was completely smashed, I could barely look 2 feet in front of me. I felt someone grab my arm, but it wasn't the familiar amazing scent of Sam. It was Luke's cologne.

"Get awf mee." I said to him

"Come on Andy, you're drunk. I'll take you home." He said in that stupid condescending tone that he used.

"No, I'm going home with Trace. TRAACCCE." I yelled out

Then I remembered that she had gotten a lift with Jerry, and that I was going to catch a cab to her place once i had finished drinking Dov under the table. Who the hell had called Luke?

I looked over for the traitor and spotted Sam looking at me with a apologetic look on his face, he must have known what I was accusing him of and looked towards Oliver and pointed his finger at him.

Damn that Oliver, I'm not returning the favour now.

"Come on Andy, stop resisting me. I have paperwork to get on to." He said clearly annoyed.

"oof course, ppaaperworkk, don't you mean you have ROSATI to do." I said half staggering and half yelling. By this time he had hauled me out of the Black Penny.

He turned around to face me; his face was full of shock.

"Don't be ridiculous Andy, you're drunk." He said clearly avoiding my gaze.

"You're full of shit Luke." I said getting angrier by the minute.

"Get in the car Andy; we'll talk about this tomorrow." He said with finality in his tone.

I got in the car and waited. The drive was silent, until I couldn't bare it anymore.

"So what you're not denying it then?" I said

I looked at him and he didn't say a thing, I'm not a person who usually swears. But when I'm angry, oh boy do I swear.

"FUCK YOU LUKE, why won't you just admit it!" I said. I was shaking with anger.

The light went green, Luke still didn't answer. Everything went into slow motion; I turned to look out my window and noticed head lights coming towards us. I thought I heard Luke shouting my name.

But then all I could see was darkness and the smell of burning metal permeating the air.

**What do you guys think? Depending if i get my assignment done i may get the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow at the latest!**

**Please review!  
**

**xxSezaxx  
**


	3. Mistakes & Pulses

**Heya, thank you again for all the reviews. I'm so sorry this is a short chapter ;)**

**Please review and enjoy!  
**

Chapter 3: Mistakes

Previously on: Chasing Pavements

_"But then all I could see was darkness and the smell of burning metal permeating the air."_

S.P.O.V

I noticed Andy and Tracy having a pretty intense conversation at the other end of the bar, Andy looked pretty upset. She must have been telling her what was upsetting her; I was a little hurt that she hadn't told me. As the night went on, their pile of tequila shots grew bigger and their voices grew louder.

Oliver had noticed it too, and decided to ring Luke to take Andy home since Tracy had left with Jerry. Once Luke had arrived Andy did not look at all pleased to see him, she shot an evil accusing glare towards me. _Oh she thinks I called him?_

I pointed my finger towards Oliver and she had a hint of anger and regret in her eyes, their argument could be heard from all the way across the bar;

"Come on Andy, you're drunk. I'll take you home." Luke said

"No, I'm going home with Trace. TRAACCCE." Andy yelled out. Hadn't she remembered that she went home with Jerry? I was about to go over there and help her out, but Oliver caught my arm and told me to stay out of it.

"Let things play out on their own brother." Oliver said. I turned away but I could still hear them arguing.

"Come on Andy, stop resisting me. I have paperwork to get on to." Luke said clearly annoyed. His fiancé was drunk and clearly distraught and all he is thinking about is paperwork? I always disliked Luke, but now I just hated his guts.

"oof course, ppaaperworkk, don't you mean you have ROSATI to do." Andy said half staggering and half yelling. I spat out the gulp I just took from my scotch.

I whipped my head around and looked at the door they had just left out of; I turned my heads toward Oliver. We both shared the same look of shock, "Did you just hear what I think I heard?" Sam said.

"She could be overreacting Sammy, she's drunk." Oliver said but not quite believing his own words.

"No, it makes sense. You know where Andy and I went today? We went to the Edinborough Hotel." I told Oliver.

His eyes opened in shock, the pieces falling together in his mind. His mouth was in the shape of an O. "Isn't that where Rosati had her last UC?" Oliver said

"Yep, and who wants to bet that she called Luke for company?" I said I was on the verge of breaking my glass. I shouldn't have let her get in the car with him, I wish she had of told me what she was doing.

"I'm gunna go, see ya man." I said to Oliver.

"Just leave it Sam, they'll sort it out." Oliver said

"Bye Ollie." I said with a wave.

I wasn't going to interfere, not tonight. McNally had to sleep off the booze; I would talk to her tomorrow and see how she's coping. I searched around for my keys and realized that I had left them in my locker at the station.

I rushed into the locker room and saw Noelle on shift. I nodded towards her and was about to plead her to do my paperwork. But she had a distressed look on her face, no, it was fear. For the first time in nearly 20 years of knowing Noelle, I had never seen fear in her eyes.

"Noelle." I said her name and grabbed her arm.

"I can't Sammy, I have to go. There's been an accident." Noelle said

My stomach dropped, with the look on her eyes it must be someone we know. Someone that is close to us. She hesitated; she didn't want to tell me.

"Who? Who Noelle?" I was frantic now.

"Sammy, the description fits Luke's car." Noelle said.

No words could formulate in my mind, there wasn't a single coherent thought in my head except for the name. The name that he thinks about every day, as he is going to sleep and as he is waking up. It's always been her, it's always been; _Andy._

I rushed into with Noelle into the nearest police cruiser, not caring if I was on duty or not and no one else seemed to mind. I called Oliver and Jerry, hoping that Jerry would let Nash know.

The cruiser couldn't get to the scene quick enough; I wanted to yell at Noelle to drive faster. But I knew that two accidents today wouldn't help things. We drove closer to the location and the ambo's weren't far behind us. It was at a bus a set of traffic lights close to Andy's home. There were a lot of cops arriving to control the traffic while the accident was being taken care of.

I didn't even wait for the cruiser to stop before I leaped out of the car, my face went pale. It was Luke's car.

He was getting out of the car, not much of a scratch on him except for a slight head wound and could possibly be at threat of internal injuries. The medics quickly attended to him, i heard him say in painful breaths 'Andy'  
'Is Andy okay?"

I couldn't get to Andy's side because the car that collided had jammed the door in; I entered through Luke's side.

I couldn't prepare myself for what I was about to see, nothing could prepare you for that. Andy was covered in blood, she was unconscious..

I checked for a pulse, and there was none.

**Ooooh, i'm so mean with the cliffhangers aren't I?**

**I just watched second episode of season 3, what does everyone think will happen with Andy and Sam?  
**

**;) xxSezaxx  
**


	4. The Path

**Sorry i took so long! Enjoy.. :)**

Chapter 4: The Path

Previously on: Rookie Blue

"_I checked for a pulse, and there was none."_

_SPOV_

"No, no come on Andy." I yelled

I was about to attempt CPR when the firemen came and attempted to get Andy free from the wreckage. I began yelling at them, "She isn't breathing, hurry up." Everything went in slow motion, everything seemed to take a lot longer than it should, when in reality it had only been a couple of seconds at most.

Once the fireman had torn off Andy's shattered door, the paramedics replaced the rescuers and gently lifted her out of the seat with the help of a few remaining firemen. They put her broken body onto a stretcher and began attaching IV fluids to her and a neck brace. They tore open what was left of her clothing and prepared her for the crash cart.

The paramedic charged the defibrillator and shouted out "Clear!" so that everyone knew to take their hands off what they were doing.

I heard the paramedic say "Still no sinus rhythm, charge to 200." And off they went again.

They did this while transferring her into the ambulance, compressions were started and Andy still wasn't breathing.

I was on the verge of breaking, I'd jumped into the ambulance with her, the ETA for the nearest hospital was 10 minute, and that 10 minutes would be the longest in my life.

Halfway through the trip the paramedic managed to get Andy breathing again, but there was no telling how long Andy could keep breathing on her own. The paramedic spoke into her radio.

"Coming in with a crash victim, 24 year old Andy McNally, Caucasian, suffering from possible internal bleeding and broken bones ETA 5 minutes." She said

I heard a muffled reply but focused on Andy's pale face instead.

Once we finally arrived at the hospital I jumped out and ran with the paramedics and Andy, I knew at one point there would be a stage where I couldn't go any further. But I would use my badge and my skills to get what I want to be with her, no matter what it took. And that moment came;

"I'm sorry sir but only family beyond this point, you can wait in the waiting room." She said

I was at a loss with that one, I wasn't technically her family, and in fact I wasn't anything except for her 'partner.' Her only other family was a drunk and a bastard that has nearly got her killed and heartbroken. I decided at that moment that she needed me and I would lie for her, I would go to hell and back for her.

"I'm her fiancé." I said easily lying through my charming dimples.

They didn't have any trouble believing me, after all I was the one covered in Andy's blood and was the first person at the scene to try and revive Andy. The paramedics must have seen the horror in my eyes as I watched Andy trying to be brought back to life.

They rushed her into emergency and immediately started working on her injuries. I watched behind a window, helpless to do anything but watch and realise that I cared more for Andy then a casual colleague or friend normally would. Her heartbeat monitor started going erratic and then all of a sudden flat lined, nurses rushed in with a crash cart.

_Not again, please. Don't take Andy away. I thought to myself._

They yet again starting working on bringing her back again, they were going for a couple of minutes and still no heartbeat. I watched that flat-line and I pleaded, I wished, I even prayed; Don't take Andy away from me, I'll do anything.

The nurse was about to call time of death, I started banging on the window.

'DON'T YOU DARE STOP, YOU HERE ME? GO AGAIN. GO AGAIN!" I yelled at them.

I desperately needed to get in there. I barged through the door and started yelling again;

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME ANDY MCNALLY, YOU'RE A FIGHTER. YOU CAN FIGHT THIS! COME BACK TO ME ANDY!" I yelled

They tried again and this time…. there was movement.

Andy's heart started beating again, and as did mine.

APOV

I suppose you could say that in times like these, you see a white light, maybe have some flashbacks. But in this moment I didn't, it was just blackness. I could stand and look around me; there were what appeared to be a thousand TV's.

They were all playing something, each a different memory.

I guess you could count these as flashbacks, but it was just like I was watching a movie of another person's life. Each movie holding a different emotion, a first love, a first fight, the first time I found my dad passed out from drinking too much. The first time I laid eyes on Sam, and the first time I'd had my heart torn apart by someone I loved.

The last memory was still fresh in my mind, and it felt like agony.

I looked beside me and a chair appeared, I sat down and waited. What was I waiting for? Where was I? I didn't believe in so much as the afterlife, but I did believe such places like Limbo existed. A place where people go after they die, or they're in a coma they can't recover from. I expect some would linger here for quite some time, not knowing where to go.

At least I had a bit of entertainment, I thought with a bit of a dark chuckle. I continued to watch the screens for what felt like hours, I watched as I impacted on each different person's life in a different way.

The first person that came to mind was Sam, the movie switched to the time I tackled Sam on my first day. Watching it through a movie made me buckle in fits of laughter, what a naïve Andy I was.

But then I changed to Luke and I's relationship, reflecting on the good and the bad. It mostly showed the times when I was alone and disappointed by yet again an absent Luke. The end showed Luke lying about the hotel and me finding out through Macy that he had in fact been there with another women, and no less his ex and a fellow colleague.

It was eye opening, to watch my life like this. To see each decision I made and watch how it reflected upon everyone in my life. Was the purpose of this to change my life? That if I made it out alive I could change the path I was currently leading?

That's when I had an idea, this was MY limbo, I subconsciously chose which memory of the past to pop up on the screen. So why not ask for the future?

I closed my eyes and envisioned what my future may be like and I opened my eyes.

The Tv continued on with what I was imagining and I knew that once I'd watched these clips, the seed of my path would be sown.

The first clip was a man in a suit and a gorgeous woman in a white flowing gown, the blond haired man with sparking blue eyes looked happy that his bride had arrived and that he was standing before her at the alter. But her eyes didn't reflect the same.

A narrators voice came over as the camera panned onto her face;

"Am I really going to be happy? Am I happy? Should I not have forgiven him for cheating on me with his ex?

All these thoughts of doubt coursed through her mind and throughout the ceremony she questioned if she was doing the right thing. She looked towards her dad when he gave her away, and he gave her the look that he used so many times on witnesses, are you absolutely sure? His eyes seemed to scream.

Her partner was not there, she had invited him but he decided that a trip to his sisters was booked on that exact day. She was rather disappointed by that, but thought it was for the best. If she took one look at him she would no doubt call off the ceremony, merely because she could not stand to see him look at her that way.

The clip jumped forward to a baby being born, and the newlyweds were happy. This was a first time for the bride, she hadn't been this happy in awhile. The baby in her arms was her hope.

The clip yet again jumped, but the whole atmosphere changed. The lovely new mum had forgotten to grab diapers once she'd left to get groceries, so she turned her suitable family car around and headed back home. She turned off the car and grabbed the baby out of the seat, not risking any baby snatchers.

She juggled the gorgeous girl between her arms as she unlocked the door, she had noticed Luke's car was home but she had thought he had left for work already.

She placed the baby in the sitting chair and went upstairs to grab the diapers, as she took each step she begun to hear moaning. Groans and moans of pleasure, the women sped up her ascent to the bedroom.

She threw the bedroom door open and there in all its glory was her husband and the same women he cheated on her with before having sex in their bed,

The clip yet again changed, the now single mother was passed out on the couch. A bottle of empty scotch lay before her unconscious body. A girl aged around ten tried to rouse her mommy, as it was time for school and she had not yet made her breakfast. The girl decided to not wake up her mum, and got ready for school, making her own breakfast and left.

As the sound of the door closed was magnified I no longer wanted to watch this path, I was agonised by it. Would this be how it turned out if I forgave Luke?

I closed my eyes and envisioned a separate path; the second clip on the movie began;

The glamorous bride and her future husband were announcing their vows at a beautiful cottage garden wedding. The bride looked towards her fiancé and smiled, there wasn't a glimmer of doubt in her mind that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him….

All of a sudden the clip stopped, all of the tv's stopped and there was only darkness. Andy jolted in her chair, like someone had given her an electric shock but by ten fold.

She could hear someone yelling;

'COME BACK….FIGHT.."

It was someone she knew, and someone that she often held close to in her heart.

The darkness went away and she found herself in a peaceful dream state, wondering what path she will choose when she wakes up…

**Please let me know how you think the second clip would have turned out? I had planned it all out in my head ;)  
**

**Review!  
**

**xxSezaxx  
**


	5. Lion Lady

**Here's chapter five!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or it's characters.  
**

Chapter 5: Lion Lady

Previously on: Rookie Blue

_The darkness went away and she found herself in a peaceful dream state, wondering what path she will choose when she wakes up…_

* * *

**S.P.O.V**

When Andy started breathing again they quickly rushed her into surgery to take care of her internal injuries and reset any broken bones. I slowly walked to the waiting room and tried to pull myself back together so I could explain to everyone what was happening with a straight face.

As I thought practically the whole precinct was in the waiting room.

Frank, Noelle, Epstein, Chris, Gail, Tracy, Jerry, and Oliver were there waiting patiently. They all stood up in sync and rushed over once they saw me entering the room.

I was bombarded by questions;

"Is she okay?" Chris asked

"Please tell me she's going to make it? Nash asked

"The doctors aren't telling us anything, what's going on Sam?" Frank asked

"She's going to live right?" Gail asked

"Brother, I know Andy will pull through." Oliver told me.

"Alright that's enough! Sam will tell you when you all shut up!" Noelle said

I nodded to Noelle thanking her; I was overwhelmed with all the questions.

"All I know is that she is in surgery now, she has some internal injuries and broken bones. They had to bring her back a few times, so at this stage its touch and go." I told them all.

I didn't wait for any questions; I really needed coffee and a change of clothes. I couldn't stand the sight of Andy's blood all over me.

There was one question that I had to ask;

"How's Callaghan?" I said

"He's in surgery now, just a broken pelvis. He'll be fine." Frank answered.

I simply nodded and had to walk away before I lost my temper in front of them all.

I walked into the closest bathroom and punched the mirror as hard as I could, Andy was in there perhaps dying and Luke had gotten away with just a broken pelvis?

How did life work this way? Andy was a good person, and this is what she got?

I curled my injured hand into my chest and sat on the floor, my knuckles were bleeding but the pain was a relief. This pain was nothing compared to what Andy would have to face once she woke up, but I would make sure she would pull through. Oliver walked in and saw my hand;

"Jesus brother, you're lucky that's not your gun hand." He said 'Come on, I'll take you to a nurse to get that cleaned up.' He told me while pulling me up to stand.

I didn't really care at this point what happened to me, I just wanted Andy to be okay.

Oliver dragged me down the hall and spotted a nurse that didn't look too busy;

"Excuse me, nurse?" Oliver said

The nurse turned around and immediately spotted Sam's hand.

"Can I help you? Oh, that's a doozy. Take a seat on that spare bed and I'll find a doctor for you, officer." The nurse said.

As police officers we often received special treatment in a hospital, I guess as a way of gratitude for protecting and serving the city.

A doctor walked in and gave a disapproving look at my knuckles; it was obvious what I had done. She put antiseptic on my cuts and pulled out the shards that were stuck in my knuckles. Once she was done she bandaged up my hand and told me to keep an eye on it for a couple of days.

"You're here for the McNally girl aren't you, the crash victim." The doctor asked

I nodded.

"She came in pretty bad shape, I hope she pulls through." She said

I thanked her, and watched as she cleaned up.

"You're not really her fiancé though, are you?." She asked

I snapped my head up in surprise,

"How'd you?"

"The other officer, Callaghan, he was in the car with McNally and he wouldn't stop yelling for his fiancé when he came in." She said

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. You must really love her to have told a fib like that. See you Sam, look after that hand." She said.

"Thanks for patching me up." I said

"No worries." She said.

"Here, I had a spare uniform shirt in the car. I know it'll be too big but its upgrade to what you're wearing now." Oliver said

I thanked him and changed into in the bathroom, grabbing a coffee along the way back to the waiting room.

I couldn't bear to go home; no matter how many times Noelle or Oliver nagged me I still refused. How could I go home when Andy was fighting for her life?

I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours; eventually I got too fidgety and had the need to go for a walk.

I wondered around for a while, not really paying attention to where I was going. Eventually I hit a ward where there were a lot of children, I was about to turn around when a little boy tugged on my shirt.

"Excuse me sir, are you a police officer?" He asked me

I observed the boy; he was hairless and looked fairly frail and pale. I looked around for signs and saw that I had walked onto the oncology ward.

I knelt down to his level;

"Yes, I am." I said with a smile

He smiled back and looked so excited.

"I want to be a police officer when I grow up." He said

A nurse ran around the corner looking puffed, "Oh there you are Andy! I've been looking for you!"

I winced at the name, his name was Andy too?

"I'm sorry officer, little Andy here likes to wonder." She said a little flustered

"No, it's okay. Mind if I talk to him for a bit?" I asked. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to talk to the boy. He reminded me so much of my little nephew.

"Well, sure. But he needs to go back to his room." She said

"That's okay, I'll follow." I said

He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me along after the nurse.

We entered his room and were joined by other kids his age, all sharing the same frail and pale look. But despite that these kids had so much heart and spirit, much like Andy herself.

"I want you to meet my friends." He said with obvious pride in himself.

"Mr. Police man, this is Alicia, Sarah, Peter and Michael. These are my friends." Andy said

I nodded at each of them and waved a hello, they all looked up at me with glee.

"Would you kids like to see my badge?" I asked them

They all squealed in delight, I handed the girl, Sarah, the badge first and she passed it around. Andy was still staring at me.

"Why are you sad Mr. Police Man?" He said with such old wise eyes.

How did he know? I thought.

"You can call me Sam, and its complicated little man." I said

"Whenever mummy says that, it's never a good thing." He said sadly.

I felt so sorry for this kid, for all these kids. I decided to stay longer; there was nothing more refreshing than spending time with blessed ignorant kids. Andy didn't want to drop the subject though and kept prodding.

"Is it about a girl? I was sad about a girl once. She was my best friend but the sickness killed her." He said.

I opened my mouth and closed it again, how could I tell him my problems when he was barely seven years old and was battling for life?

"You can tell us, we won't tell anyone." Alicia puckered up.

The nurse rushed in then, "Come on kids, it's time for your naps." She said

They all groaned and protested saying they wanted to hear about 'the lady.' The nurse tsked and ushered them into bed.

"I could tell them the story, before they nap. It won't take long." He said

For some reason he really had the need to tell someone how he felt, and who better than to tell children? They never judged and had a fresher perspective on life.

"Okay, but don't take too long." She said

They all got into their bed and I dragged a chair into the middle of the room.

I took a breath and started;

"I was working undercover, to catch the bad guys. It was just another day, trying to get information from my guy. Then all of a sudden a woman-"I was interrupted by Andy.

"I knew it!" Andy yelled.

I laughed and continued on.

"A woman, the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen came crashing into my life. She really did, she saw me on the scene of a crime and tackled me to the ground. She busted my cover and I was so mad, but I couldn't figure out this amazing young woman with a lion heart." I said smiling

The girls sighed and hugged their blankets.

"I was assigned as her training officer, maybe as some sick joke. I tried to keep my personal feelings out of my professional life, but Andy-"

"That's my name!" He said

I chuckled "I know."

"She managed to wriggle her way into my heart, and once she was there I couldn't get her out of my mind. One day, she had to shoot a bad guy, it was her first time and she was very upset. I offered her my help but she is just so stubborn, she never admitted that she was upset or hurt. I wanted so badly to put my arms around her and tell her it was okay, but I couldn't." I said

"Why not!" Sarah piped up

"Because she was with another man, I couldn't be with her because I was her training officer and it is forbidden." I said

"Awe" The girls said in sync

"Anyway, I didn't expect her to come around later that night but she did. We exchanged some very nice ki…ah hugs. But then the lights came back on and we both realized that it was not the right thing to do, so she went home." I said

"You let her go?" This time it was Peter and Michael that yelled out.

"Yes, it was the right choice at the time. I've played the night over and over again so many times in my head and I wished that I never let her go. I kept my relationship with her on a professional level and watched her be unhappy with another man. I was always there for her when she needed it. One day she was sent out as the boss with Nash, just to watch over a music festival. But it didn't go as planned, Andy was shot."

They all gasped.

"She was hit in the vest, but before I found that out, when I heard it over the radio, my heart jumped out of my chest. Not Andy, I thought. I rushed over to her and checked to see if the bullet went through the vest, but thankfully it didn't go through the vest."

They all sighed in relief.

"Even though Andy was okay, I just couldn't bear to go through that again. But she is just such a magnet for trouble, her passion for helping others always got her in trouble in some way. She is the most courageous, gorgeous, amazing woman that I have ever met, and right now she is lying in surgery fighting for her life." I said dropping my head trying to not show the tears that escaped without me knowing.

At some point Andy must have gotten off the bed, because he gave me a hug and handed me over his teddy bear.

"I always hold him when times are hard, but he always got me through. Keep him until Lion lady is awake okay?" Andy said.

"I… I can't take this." I said

I could tell the boy didn't want to depart with it.

"Will you come back later? We'll all draw something for Lion Lady." Andy suggested and all the kids nodded.

I smiled.

"Of course I will I might even bring Lion Lady with me." I said

At that moment the nurse walked in looking more cross than before, all the kids took it as a sign to get into bed for their naps.

I walked out of the room leaving them alone; I was almost down the hall when I heard little footsteps.

"Andy? Aren't you meant to be asleep?" I said

"Mr. Police Man, I just wanted to say. Don't let Lion Lady go, tell her how you feel. I wish I had told my best friend that before she passed away. Tell Lion Lady that you love her, while you still have the chance." He told me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I nodded and he gave me a toothy grin and ran back towards his room. I learned more from those children than anyone I had met in my life.

I ran back to the waiting room, expecting the doctors to have updated us.

"Sammy! I've been looking for you bro, where've you been?" He said

"Has there been an update?" I asked

"Yeah, she's in ICU right now. They're saying only one visitor allowed, but they did say her _fiancé _could go in." he said with a little smirk.

I didn't bother explaining myself and rushed to the ICU unit, I asked a passing nurse which room Andy was in and she pointed three doors down.

Once I reached it I had to take a breath, no doubt whatever was in there would come as a shock.

I walked in and immediately saw all the machines that Andy was hooked up too, I sat down in the chair beside her and hung my head in my hands.

I made myself comfortable and prepared myself to be in there for a while, in my thoughts I remembered what little Andy said;

"_Tell Lion Lady that you love her, while you still have the chance"_

He was right I should tell Andy how I feel, but she was still with Luke? I couldn't say those things to a taken woman. But surely they wouldn't be still together after what Luke had done?

I took my hand in hers and made myself promise that I will be there for her no matter what her decision was, I wasn't going to ever give up on Lion Lady and I would tell her how I feel. I just need her to wake up, she had no idea how much she had impacted upon my life.

I decided to say the words while I knew she couldn't hear me, I would say it again one day. But right now this was the best I could do;

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Andy McNally"

I fell asleep resting my head on her bed, pleading that she would wake up.

**A.P.O.V**

I was in a dreamless state of sleep, everything around me was silent. Occasionally I would hear footsteps and some hushed whispers.

But there was one voice that I would never forget and five words that would be engraved into my heart forever;

"I love you Andy McNally."

And that's when I knew, that's when I knew which path to take…

**What did you guys think of little Andy? He'll be in future chapters!**

**Please let me know what you think! C:  
**

**xxSezaxx  
**


	6. The Portrait

**Sorry for taking so long, i'm on holidays soon so hopefully i'll be able to update with longer chapters!**

**Also, i wanted to thank lmacwhinney for her PM for reminding me that i had been writing on fanfic for 2 years on Friday!  
**

**Enjoy xx  
**

Previously on; Chasing Pavements

_And that's when I knew, that's when I knew which path to take…_

A.P.O.V

I could feel the pull, willing me into consciousness. Was I ready? Well I had no choice; I was going to wake up.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the bright blaring lights, everything hurt. And not just the classic 'stub the toe' pain either.

My eyes had adjusted and I turned my head to see who was in the room, Sam was sleeping awkwardly on the chair.

My mind was all over the place; little snippets of images kept popping up and disappearing. I couldn't grasp a solid memory to tell me how on earth I got here.

All I could remember was chugging down the vodka with Tracy and getting in the car with Luke but that was it.

I was starting to panic, where was Luke? Why does my entire body feel like it's been hit by a god damn truck?

I attempted to sit up, but the countless tubes and wires prevented me from moving much and as did the pain. Got it hurts, it all hurts.

I whimpered and Sammy sat up startled.

"And—McNally, don't sit up." He said pushing me down with concern.

"Ssam? What am I doing here? What happened?" I asked

"You don't remember?" He asked

"I…remember drinking with Tracy… and then getting in the car with Luke, but that's it. I can't remember anymore after that." I say getting angry with myself.

"You were in a car crash, some idiot ran a red light." He said gently.

"What about L-"

"He's fine, just a broken pelvis and couple of scratches." Sam said.

Had he visited me?

The fresh betrayal was still burnt into my heart and it was just another factor that added to my pain.

The doctor came in just before I had the chance to ask Sam more questions.

"Ah, Ms. McNally we weren't expecting you to wake so soon, we'll give you a bigger dose of pain meds now that you're awake. It may knock you out so if you want to talk to your fiancé here go ahead." The doctor said leaving to fetch a nurse.

I raised my eyebrows.

_Fiancé? Luke isn't in here. I thought._

Then it clicked, did Sam say he was my _fiancé?_

"Did he just say fiancé?" I said. There was no way I was letting this go, I had to know why he called Sam my fiancé.

"Ah, yeah um, you see I brought you in and they would only let family in with you and I tried calling Tommy but he wouldn't pick up and I didn't want you to be alone and it just occurred to me and I was covered in your blood anyway so they didn't ask more questions and…-

"Sam, its okay I'm glad you stayed with me." I said

He sagged in relief, I could tell he had all sorts of excuses wrapped up in his mind, but I knew he wouldn't tell me the real reason.

"You brought me in?" I asked

"Not literally, Noelle and I were the first ones to get to the scene. Luke was hysterical calling out your name and he was taken by ambulance. But your door was jammed and we couldn't get to you, I jumped in the passenger seat tried to feel for a pulse…" Sam flinched at the memory and I could tell this was hard for him.

"Andy, you weren't…you weren't breathing. I tried resuscitating you while the fireman got your door free, and once they did the paramedics took over. They revived you in the ambulance, but you crashed again in the emergency. They were about to give up…call time of death but I yelled at them to keep going. Your heart started beating again after they tried one more time and you were rushed to surgery…" He finished

I didn't know what shocked me more…the fact that I had died nearly three times or the fact that Sam was practically my savior. This was taking "he's always there for me" to a whole new level; I didn't know what to say.

"Th-thank you Sam, for not letting them give up on me." I said trying not to cry.

"Not a problem McNally, who's going to talk my ear off in the car otherwise?" He said with his dimples in full action.

I tried not to laugh.

"So what are my injuries?" I asked

I needed to know so I could judge just how much work I'd need to do to get back on the job and back to my life.

"Ahh, you've banged up your shoulder pretty bad and your knee. You had some internal injuries but you'll have to ask the doctor about that." He said clearly not wanting to elaborate.

I turned my head to the side wincing slightly and examined my shoulder, it was in a cast and elevated. My right leg was the same.

I closed my eyes trying to hide the sudden grief of emotion that threatened to overtake me. I couldn't let him see me cry, I just couldn't.

"How long." I asked  
"How long what McNally?" He asked confused

"How long will it take before I can be back on the job?" I asked

"Andy, I'm not…"

"Just tell me Sam, please." I said pleading.

He knows I need the truth, and that I can handle it.

"It could take months; you'll need intensive physiotherapy and weight training to get back into shape." He said.

I simply nodded.

He walked over to the bed and grabbed my hand;

"You'll get through this Andy; everyone will be here to support you. You're not going to do this alone." Sam said.

All of the grief and all of my worries went out the window, the warmth of Sam's hand spread throughout my body. Soothing me and calming me, I loved his touch.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

"Thank you Sam, for being here." I squeezed his hand.

The pain was getting a little too much now; I didn't want to make a fuss though.

"You look like you're in pain; I'll see where the nurse is." Sam said

_It's as though he can read my mind._

He returned quickly with the nurse, she apologized and explained that they were severely understaffed today.

I was eternally grateful when she increased my pain medication, I could feel myself going into a peaceful sleep.

"Go home Sam...Get some…rest." I said

"I'll be fine McNally; I'll be here when you wake up." He said

I couldn't form a response; I welcomed the darkness of a pain free slumber…

S.P.O.V

Watching Andy nearly breakdown was so hard to watch, I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. I knew it would be okay, but it was going to be a long road before she can get back to normal and back on the job.

It tore my heart apart to see Andy so hopeless and defeated. As I watched Andy sleep I made a promise to myself that I would be there for Andy no matter what, I didn't care if Luke objected.

My stomach grumbled and I decided to get some food from the cafeteria, and about three coffees.

I decided to stop by and see little Andy first, I promised him I would return for the pictures.

I somehow remembered how to get there and I found myself in the familiar room, Alicia, Michael, Peter, Sarah and little Andy were together, it looked like they were getting scolded by the nurse. I shook my head and smiled, these mischievous kids were always getting in trouble.

Once Andy saw me he practically ignored the nurse and ran over to me, he looked happy to see me.

"Sam! How's Lion Lady?" He asked?

Sarah, Alicia, Peter and Michael came running over too and waiting for my reply.

"She's okay little man, she's awake." I said

"We drew something for her, I hope she likes it." Andy passed over all of their drawings.

Picture number one was of a lion and a lioness with a giant love heart in the middle, it was signed by little Andy.

I couldn't help but laugh, I thanked him.

Each of the other pictures included a lion in some way, but the last picture shocked me.

It was a portrait of Andy, and at the bottom it was signed by Alicia.

"How did you know what she looked like?" I asked her

She shook her head, as if she didn't.

I looked at the picture again, the sketch was almost professional and she got every angle of Andy's face right. I was so shocked I had to sit down, how did she know what Andy looked like?

"Did you visit her?" I asked curiously

She shook her head again.

Sarah piped in then;

"So do you like our pictures? Will you give them to Lion Lady for us?" She asked

"I love the pictures, and I'll certainly give them to Andy when I can." I said

I waved them goodbye and promised Little Andy I'd bring Andy around when I could to meet them all.

I sat down at a table at the cafeteria and stared at the picture for what seemed like hours, I felt the chair pull out opposite me and I saw Oliver sit down.

"Hey there brother, how're you holding up?" He asked

"I'm fine, Andy woke up earlier." I said still distracted by the picture.

"How is she?" He asked

"Angry." I replied

He looked taken aback at my response.

"Angry?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know how long it would take before she got back on the job" I said smiling a little bit.

"Ah, that's McNally." Ollie said

"What are you looking at anyway?" He asked

I wasn't sure if I should show it too him, but maybe he could tell me how that little girl knew what Andy looked like.

I handed over the portrait.

"Wow Sammy, I didn't know you were such an artist." Oliver said seriously

I scoffed.

"I didn't draw it idiot, I got it from one of the kids in the cancer ward." I said

"Oh, well it's…amazing." He said

"That's just the thing, the girl is nowhere near old enough to have that skill and she had never seen Andy before. How did she know what she looked like? and to such detail." I said shaking my head.

"Perhaps she followed you back to her room and snuck in while you were drooling all over yourself." He suggested.

"No, I asked her if she had seen Andy and she just shook her head." I said

"That's weird." Ollie said

"You're telling me, for the life of me I cannot figure it out." I said

"Don't freak out over it brother, what were you doing down there anyway?" He asked

I avoided the question by getting up and telling him that I had to go home and shower.

"Look over Andy for me?" I asked

"Sure thing man, I'm on my lunch hour and then Trace is coming to visit so take your time." Oliver said.

I nodded.

I drove home and jumped in the shower, it was good to feel the hot water wash away the remnants of Andy's blood. I went over in my mind what had happened over the past two days, immediately jumping to the scene of the crash, of witnessing Andy dead right in front of my eyes, I felt overwhelmed as several emotions crashed over me like waves.

I felt the grief, anger, sadness and terror over the events that had happened. I sat down on the shower floor and let a tear go.

I hadn't felt this helpless since I was a young kid, I wanted to hit something.

Why? Why did these things happen to good people?

Once the hot water ran out I got out, I still had a while before Andy would wake up so I decided to make a good decent meal. I packed a bag for the hospital and locked the house up; Frank had left a voicemail letting me know that I had a couple of weeks' vacation time and suggested that I take it before it expired. I wasn't sure what to do, I couldn't ignore my duty to the city but I certainly couldn't ignore my personal promise to Andy.

I called Frank and agreed to take the vacation time; I would be useless to the city at this point. I would be too distracted.

I practically ran to Andy's room, I didn't want her to wake up when I'm not there. I walked passed her window and saw the man that I loathed the most in the world.

It was Luke, and he was holding Andy's hand…and kissing her.

**So what are your theories on the portrait and Alicia? **

**What's going to happen with Luke and Andy?  
**

**Review!  
**

**xxSezaxx  
**


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter 7**

**Previously on: Chasing Pavements**

**'_It was Luke, and he was holding Andy's hand…and kissing her.'_**

* * *

**A.P.O.V**

Sam had been gone for a while and I was glad he could go home and get some rest; he shouldn't have to stay here and take care of me when none of this was his fault in the first place. I was dozing off when I heard a knock at the door, I assumed it was Sam and told him to come in. Assuming it was Sam was a bad idea, because the least person in the world I wanted to see just walked in.

He didn't look as bad as I did; he was wheeled in by the nurse and I couldn't describe the look on his face, I had never seen such a pained expression on his face.

Once he was beside me he looked me up and down and put his head in his hands in shame.

"Andy I.."

"Luke if you're about to apologise, please don't." I said interrupting him.

"But Andy I am…" Luke said in his hands.

"Look at me Luke." I said. He couldn't be the coward now; he had to look at me while I told him what I was about to say.

He lifted his head and looked at me in the eyes.

"What has happened between us is pretty crap and I would love nothing but to blame you for all of it, but I can't bring myself to do it. We're humans and we make mistakes and unfortunately my mistake was staying with you when we both knew that our hearts weren't in it. We rushed the entire thing and while that still isn't an excuse to cheat it was both of our faults. I'm moving out as soon as I get out of here, I'll still be civil towards you at work, but other than that I think im done with you being in my life. Thank you for the time that we had together, but we both know it's definitely over." I said taking a large breath.

He simply shook his head and kept repeating over and over how sorry he was, and I really knew he was and I doubt he'd get over this any time soon, and that is why I don't think he deserved further punishment.

He grabbed my hand and leaned in for a kiss, it was a goodbye kiss and proved that we both no longer cared for each other in that way. It was an acceptable goodbye and he left, apologising for the last time.

S.P.O.V

The nurse wheeled out Luke and I was so mad, how could she let him kiss her? After everything that has happened how could she possibly take him back! I considered going in her room and demanding an explanation, but then I remembered that it wasn't really any of my business. My hand curled up into a fist and I took a big breath, Andy isn't stupid she would never let him back in her life after everything that has happened. I calmed myself down and walked into her room she was awake and looked extremely bored.

"Hey there McNally, you look like you're having fun." I said with my dimple smile.

"Shut up Sam, I'm so bored its crazy!" She said.

"Was that Luke I just saw leaving the room?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we talked things out." Andy said.

"Oh, well I hope you guys sort things out then." I said lying and grinding my teeth.

"Sam, I told him that I'm moving out as soon as im out of here and that we can act civil to each other but other than that we're over. Whatever you saw was just a goodbye, nothing more." Andy reassured me.

I suddenly felt childish for getting angry and I felt embarrassed, only Andy could bring this out in me.

I remembered the drawings that were in my hands and I passed them over to her, she looked at each one with shock and a smile.

"Lion..Lady?" She asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a long story." I told her.

"Well tell me, I have plenty of time." She said while patting the seat beside her.

"While you were unconscious I went for a wonder and I got lost; I was walking through the cancer ward when a little boy came up behind me and tugged on my shirt. He asked me if I was a police officer and I said yes, he told me that he wanted to be one when he grew up. A nurse called him Andy and he was in trouble, he introduced me to his friends and he asked me to tell a story. So I told them about all of our adventures and what you'd been through, little Andy came up with the name Lion Lady and they all wanted to draw pictures for you. Little Andy is very wise and they all want to meet you when you're feeling up to it." I finished.

Andy simply stared at me and burst out laughing, that certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"You're joking right?" Andy said still laughing and trying not to move too much.

"No Andy, I'm not." I said seriously.

She straightened up then and stopped laughing once she realised that I was being completely serious.

"I would like to meet them." Andy said.

"If you feel you're up to it then I can take you whenever you want." I told her.

"Oh and, do you want to explain this one?"

It was the picture of Lion Lady and a picture of me with a love heart, it was signed by Andy.

"You'd better ask little Andy about that one." I said.

I couldn't reveal my feelings toward her yet it was too soon and she had to focus on getting better. I thought back to what she said about moving out once she got out of the hospital, where would she stay? She couldn't cope on her own with her injuries.

Perhaps I could suggest if she'd like to stay in my spare room until she is fully recovered, but what if she declined?

A.P.O.V

I had been in the hospital for five days now, my cuts and bruises had become nothing but pink scars on my skin. My bones however were a different story; a physiotherapist came in yesterday and told me that it would take another surgery to fix my shoulder and that both my knee and shoulder would take intensive therapy.

I begged Sam to let me go and see the kids to take my mind off things, I was so curious about them and I really wanted to meet Little Andy and ask him about the drawing. I still couldn't believe Sam had made friends with some kids here at the hospital; usually Sam avoided people unless it was his close friends.

He helped me into the wheelchair and I winced as the pain from my shoulder and knee shot through my body. Even though both were in heavy casts I still hadn't moved this much unless I was going to the bathroom.

I didn't show that I was in pain though and it eventually subsided as Sam took me down to the kids.

Once we got there five kids came running from their beds and hugged Sam.

"Everyone, meet Andy. Andy let me introduce you to Sarah, Alicia, Peter, Michael and finally little Andy." Sam said pointing to each one.

Sarah and Alicia were wearing matching bandanas on their heads and they looked so sweet, Peter and Michael were staring at me curiously and little Andy looked excited to meet me.

"It's nice to meet you Lion Lady." Little Andy said and they each shook their heads in agreement.

I laughed, "It's nice to meet all of you, I've heard so much about you." I told them.

I looked at Alicia again and I she was gazing at me intensely, I gave her a curious look and she went back to her drawing table.

_Well that was a little creepy._

"Thank you all so much for the drawings, I loved them. Alicia, you're very talented." I said to her from across the room.

She nodded and I heard a small 'thank you.'

"Did you like mine Lion Lady?" little Andy asked.

" I did! In fact I wanted to ask you what made you draw it." I asked him smiling.

I saw Sam stiffen and I knew he didn't want me to ask this question.

'Isn't it obvious? You guys look the same as my parents, my dad calls it love." He said to me.

I stared at him shocked and he just continued to smile, Sam was as red as a tomato and he looked as though he would rather be anywhere else.

Before the awkwardness could grow Sarah, Michael and Peter began to explain their drawings and I paid attention to them. It was obvious they grew bored in here and I felt sorry for them, these kids were so bright.

We spent a couple of hours there and I was beginning to grow tired, my body was feeling the exertion and Sam saw it.

"Sorry kids, time to take Lion Lady back to her den so that she can sleep." Sam said standing up.

They all groaned and I thanked them all for the drawings again.

I saw little Andy tug on Sam's shirt and he bent down as little Andy whispered something in his ear, I didn't catch any of it.

Sam was wheeling me back to my room and the tension was growing, I still wanted to ask him why Andy thought we were in love. But I decided to ask him a different question instead:

"What did Little Andy whisper in your ear before we left?" I asked him.

"Oh, ah he asked me to bring him back candy." Sam said.

He couldn't lie to me but I let this one slide, he would tell me in his own time.

Once I got back to my room my physiotherapist was waiting for me;

"Ah Andy, I just wanted to let you know that the doctors said you can go home. Our appointments will begin in six weeks after your surgery and once you've had more time to heal." He said.

I was relieved that I could go home, but where exactly was home at the moment? I couldn't live with Tracy and I couldn't move in with my dad.

"Thank you, its good to know I can finally leave." I said smiling.

"Take care of yourself Andy and I'll see you in six weeks or so." He said and left.

I sat there trying to think where I could go until I got my own apartment but I came up blank.

Sam sat beside me in the chair and took a big breath.

"McNally, its okay if you don't want to but I know you don't want to go back to Luke's or take up space at Tracy's or your dads so I was wondering if you'd like to stay in my spare room until you can find your own place and get back up on your feet." Sam said nervously.

Did he really just ask me to move in with him?

Maybe I was reading too much into it but I really did need somewhere to stay and he was right about my dad and Tracy.

"Okay." I said.

He looked surprised, "Okay?" He repeated back.

"You have no idea how much of a favour you'd be doing for me Sam, thank you." I said.

I wasn't going to say no, this is the perfect way to get closer to Sam and maybe once I'd recovered could tell him how I actually feel.

He smiled and tried not to show it:

'I'll get your discharge papers then." Sam said and walked out of the room practically dancing.

This would be an interesting couple of months…

**Thanks for reading, I would love to read any reviews about the recent ep Season 3 ep 9 and my story of course!**

****SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN EPISODE 9**  
**

**I would like to hear everyone's opinions on Jerry's death. I'm severely disappointed and sad for Tracy ;'(  
**

**xxSezaxx  
**


	8. AN Dedication to Jerry

A/N Note: SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT SEEN EPISODE 10, Season 3

Hi guys, I'm never the one to rudely interrupt a story with an author's note but I think this is a rare exception.

I've just watched episode 10, the episode after Jerry's death and I'm an absolute mess. I'm sure all of you were when you watched it as well.

I wanted to dedicate this 'chapter' to Jerry Barber and mostly to express an idea that one of my reviewers had;

**Kmart92**

'**I kind of came up with an idea, so if you like it, please pass this on - I think we all should have a period of mourning for Jerry (keep a blue ribbon or something blue on us at all times until the end of the season) - I think he deserves it.'**

I think this is a pretty amazing idea and even if he is just a TV show character I think he impacted on a lot of viewers throughout the show. It's your personal choice whether you want to do it in honor of Jerry!

I would also love to hear what your reactions were to episode 10? I hope I'm not the only one that was crying like a baby? Especially when Tracy read his speech, and most of all Sam and Andy breaking up?!

I'd love to hear opinions!

In loving memory of Jerry Barber; you were a brother to us too man, rest in peace and we all know you'll still suck at poker in heaven!

Thank you for reading and sorry again for the A/N.

xxSezaxx


End file.
